Circuit breakers provide automatic and manual current interruption to a circuit. The act of turning ON a circuit breaker and closing an electrical circuit typically involves a mechanical movement of a series of mechanical parts that results in a moveable contact making an electrical connection with a stationary contact. The mechanical movement can result in the moveable contact engaging the stationary contact with a significant impact force and energy such that the moveable contact bounces on the stationary contact prior to coming to rest thereon. The bouncing is undesirable because it can result in momentary arcing between the contacts that damage the contacts overtime and can reduce the useful life of the circuit breaker. Prior attempts to account for the bouncing include providing more durable and hefty contacts; however, this is an expensive solution because the contacts are typically made of expensive materials (e.g., silver). Other attempts to account for the bouncing involve complex mechanical arrangements that involve many additional moving components within a housing of the circuit breaker that increase costs and require a larger housing for the circuit breaker.
Thus, a need exists for an improved apparatus. The present disclosure is directed to satisfying one or more of these needs and solving other problems.